I love you Sam
by sebas li 2496
Summary: -"Te amo"- Freddie pensaba mientras caminaba a su destino y su corazón lloraba lágrimas amargas por no tener el coraje de decírselo en la cara... One-shot Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo… este es un one-shot bueno dependen si quieren que lo siga pero eso de lo dejo a ustedes, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo decidí subirlo bueno aquí les va**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Freddie Benson era un chico para muchos este chico no era nada, era un don nadie en su colegio exceptuando tal vez a sus maestros, los cuales veían un gran potencial en él. Freddie aun después de haber acabado con un show, que lo hacia con sus amigas, seguía apegado a ellas, tanto que los tres estaban estudiando mucho para ir a la universidad juntos. Sobre todo Sam, ella se había esforzado mucho para poder ir con sus amigos a estudiar

La medre de Freddie siempre lo martiriaba con sus suplicas de que él se merece ir a una universidad mejor, pero simplemente Freddie quería estar con sus amigas… o más bien de su amiga rubia. Después de la relación que mantuvieron Freddie simplemente no pudo sacársela de la cabeza o más bien de su corazón, la miraba cada que tuviera una oportunidad y simplemente no dejaba de hacerlo hasta que ella se lo recriminaba

Intento muchas cosas para olvidarla incluso tratar de "caer" enamorado de su amiga morena, pero simplemente nada funciono. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Freddie se resigno a solo verla pues Sam simplemente se había convertid en una completa hermosura, podía comer lo que le diera la gana y no engordar ni un pelo, la envidia de muchas chicas pero también el deseo de casi todo chico

Freddie estando en su cuarto mientras escuchaba música, pero de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió abruptamente y su madre gritaba como loco, más de lo normal, Freddie se preguntaba que causaría en su madre tanta euforia hasta que su madre puso en su cara una carta

-Mama que es eso?- Freddie tan confundido cogió la carta y solo de ver el sobre se quedo pasmado… Oxford?

-Hijo que alegría más grande vas a ir a estudiar en el extranjero- Freddie aun no se tragaba lo que pasaba y viendo la cara de confusión de su hijo la señora Benson hablo

-Hijo hable con el director Freddie y el hizo unos arreglos para hacer pasar algunas pruebas de admisión en el colegio y sabiendo que tu eras el único que las pasaría siguió mandando todos tus ensayos y trabajos a las admisión de Oxford incluso mira tienes los boletos para irte hoy!- Freddie simplemente no se lo creía

-Pero mamá… en serio es tan fácil ni entrevista ni nada…- no es que Freddie no apreciara eso pero es que esa era una decisión que afectaría toda su vida, Oxford no era cualquier universidad

-No hijo en una semana tienes que ir para tu entrevista, pero eso no importa yo sé que lo lograras- Freddie comenzó a sonreír pero de pronto a su mente llegaron una imagen de él yendo a la universidad con Carly y Sam, era obvio que ellas no podrían ingresar a Oxford, tal vez Carly si se esforzaba pero Sam? Freddie se perdió en sus pensamientos y su madre hablo

-Freddie no estas feliz?- Freddie la miro y dijo

-Si pero… es que qué pasara con Carly y Sam- su madre frunció el seño y le dijo

-Esa carita de muñeca y esa delincuente no tienen nada que ver aquí!- su madre iba a seguir pero Freddie dijo

-¡No les digas así!- por primera vez Freddie Benson le había alzado la voz a su madre- mamá tengo que pensarlo… mejor iré a hablar con Carly

La señora Benson no se podía creer que su hijo le hubiera respondido pero lo que más le preocupaba era que aun con esa oferta no había podido separar a su hijo de esas dos chicas

Freddie salió de su departamento y se recargo en la puerta y suspiro su madre no cambiaría, mira al departamento de su amiga y decidió hablar con ella ahora, así que toco la puerta y espero

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que su amiga le abrió la puerta y la miro toda despeinada y aun con su pijama

-Freddie sabes que esta semana ha sido la peor de todas y que hoy es mi día de descanso!- Freddie rio y era verdad solo el y su madre estarían despiertos a las 9 un sábado

-Carly es que es muy importante… mira- Carly se tallo los ojos mientras recibía la carta y luego se escucho un

-¡QUEEEEE!- Freddie se lo esperaba y por eso no se sorprendió y le dijo todo y luego espero

-Así que te vas!- Freddie la miro- te así no más, sin más… sabes cuanto nos esforzamos para ir a la universidad juntos? Sabes cuanto se esforzó Sam?

-…..- el sonido del silencio era lo que Freddie hacia

-Y lo peor vas a dejar inconclusa lo de Sam?- Freddie simplemente escuchaba- sabes que puedes decirle, yo sé que Sam estará feliz de ser tu novia de nuevo

Freddie dijo lentamente

-Creo que es mejor que deje que ella decida por mi…- Carly que patidifusa

-_Va a dejar que Sam decida por él?-_ Freddie se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la casa de cierta rubia

Freddie simplemente caminaba pues quería pensar que le diría y era verdad lo que Carly le dijo, ya no puede esperar y solo quedarse a ver, tiene que actuar, tiene que decirle lo que siente. Lentamente se acercaba a la casa de su demonio de caireles rubios como el sol, pero cuando estaba llegando vio a Sam llegando a su casa con patines y con un… chico? Lentamente se acercó y escucho lo que decían

-Fue muy divertido Sam, pero en serio tenia que ser a estas horas?- el chico decía mientras se acercaba a Sam

-A estas horas son las mejores para patinar!- y ella simplemente permaneció ahí y se dejo besar. Freddie miraba eso y su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos que simplemente se iban con el viento. Ese chico iba a profundizar el beso pero Sam lo empujo y le dijo

-Tranquilo Tayson, un paso a la ves- el hizo una mueca pero luego se despidió y se comenzó a irse, Freddie simplemente se alejaba lentamente y luego se dio la vuelta para irse pero una vos lo llamo

-Oye perdedor que haces aquí?- Sam lo llamo con la mano y Freddie solo se limpio unas traicioneras lagrimas y fue a donde Sam

-Es que quería que me ayudes con algo…- Sam alzo una ceja ya que eso le parecía un poco extraño

-En que nerdo?- Freddie la miro a los ojos y ella le dijo- estas llorando?

-Sam quiero que me ayudes a decidir algo muy importante…- Sam se puso un poco seria si Freddie estaba llorando y pidiéndole ayuda debería ser algo muy importante- pero primero quiero que sepas una cosa

Sam solo sintió los labios de Freddie en los suyos, Freddie la estaba besando! Después de unos segundos la soltó y le dijo

-Los que te dije en aquel ascensor era verdad… yo te amo- Sam reacciono de una forma que ni ella se lo explico, había comenzado a llorar y le dio una cachetada a Freddie

-Eres un tonto! Vete!- ella entro a su casa se recargo en la puerta mientras aun lloraba pero no entendía esa razón, pero por otro lado Freddie no estaba mejor ahora si la decisión estaba tomada

Con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia su departamento y no paraba por nada mientras que muchos se preguntaban que le pasaba a ese joven. Freddie llego a su departamento corrió a su cuarto mientras metía ropa en una maleta y su madre entro

-Que estas haciendo?- su hijo la vio y su madre se preocupo mucho pero su hijo le dijo

-Madre donde están los boletos?- su madre se sintió feliz pero eso no dejaba de lado que su hijo estaba llorando

-Hijo que pasa?- Freddie solo dijo

-No tengo razones para estar aquí… donde están los papeles- la madre de Freddie le dio los papeles junto con un pasaporte que había llegado con la carta mientras este vio a su madre y le dijo

-Adiós- la beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. La madre de Freddie se demoro en reaccionar y corrió pero solo veía a su hijo ya entrando en el elevador

-No le digas a nadie todavía por favor- la madre de Freddie entendió y fue a su departamento un poco triste porque su hijo haya querido irse así de rápido y sin tiempo para una apropiada despedida

Freddie tomo un taxi y comenzó a ir hacia el aeropuerto su vuelo saldría a las 3de la tarde, y aun eran las 11 y media, al llegar al aeropuerto ya eran las 12 así que decidió comer mientras esperaba. Saco todo el dinero que había ahorrado desde que tenia memoria y si todo los cálculos estaban correctos podría valérselas por si mismo en un largo tiempo.

Cuando termino de comer ya eran las 12 y media así que decidió hacer lo que quería y no tenia las agallas de hacer, despedirse de Sam comenzó a llamarla pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron de nuevo así que colgó antes de que sonara, luego simplemente llamo a Carly y después de un rato Carly contesto

-Freddie es la segunda vez hoy- pero Freddie con una voz quebrada le dijo

-Adiós Carly despídete de Sam de mi parte- Carly iba a decir algo pero Freddie colgó y entro a la sala de espera ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su vuelo llegara

Carly sin embargo entendió eso –"_Freddie se va!"- _comenzó a corretear por su cuarto poniéndose lo primero ¡que encontró y mientras lo hacia cogió su celular para llamar a Sam

-Spencer me llevo el auto es una emergencia!- Carly dijo más para avisar y no para pedir permiso, pero cuando abrió la puerta Sam estaba ahí con ojos llorosos

-Sam que paso?- Sam se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar

-Freddie es un tonto- Carly recordó y le dijo

-Sam que te dijo?… porque no le dijiste que se quedara?- Sam la miro un poco confusa

-De que hablas?- Carly la sacudió

-Freddie se va a ir a Inglaterra!- Sam recordó lo que le había dicho Freddie antes de besarla… _-Entonces era eso?-_

-No, no, no, él no me puede dejar…- entonces en el corazón le llego una palabra o más bien un sentimiento… amor, Sam entendió que es por eso que le dolió tanto ese beso, ella no quería que jugara con sus sentimientos pero ahora eso no importaba, él se iba a ir

-Claro que puede delincuente- las chicas miraron a la señora Benson la cual estaba en la puerta de su departamento- no entiendo porque Freddie se quería ir tan apresurado pero es por su bien, él puede llegar a ser alguien grande allá y ustedes solo lo estaban reteniendo

-Esto no es de su incumbencia!- Carly grito y jalo a Sam para llevarla al aeropuerto. Mientras corrían Carly notaba que a Sam se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos de nuevo pero cuando iban a entrar en el auto Sam se seco las lágrimas y puso una mirada que mostraba decisión

Ambas en el auto trataban de manejar lo más rápido que podían pero ya eran las dos, no podían creer que se hayan demorado tanto, y el camino todavía era largo y por estas horas no mejoraría, Sam cada vez más se desesperaba y vio que todavía faltaba por lo menos un kilometro pero el trafico no avanzaba ni un centímetro y Carly en su pearphone vio algo que era demasiado deprimente

-Sam dicen que hubo un accidente más adelante y que el trafico no se moverá por lo menos en una hora- Sam abrió la puerta y alzo la cabeza lo más que pudo y simplemente no podía ver cuando acababa así que decidió correr, correr como nunca antes lo hizo

Escuchaba de lejos como Carly le gritaba algo pero por la distancia eran palabras inentendibles. Mientras seguía corriendo recordaba cada uno de los momentos que paso con Freddie como lo conoció, como lo molestaba, hasta que llego a su tiempo de novios, en verdad era el único tiempo en el que en verdad se sintió feliz. De pronto llego donde estaban un tumulto de gente y escucho una voz desgarradora que gritaba

-¡NO ME DEJES!- Sam para un momento y vio como una mujer de no mas de treinta años abrazaba a un hombre de la misma edad mientras era llevad en una camilla, pero él estaba sangrando de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba dormido simplemente no abría ni escuchaba los lamento de la que suponía era su esposa o novia. Sam simplemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Freddie la iba a dejar y tal vez no en el mismo sentido, pero tal vez seria la última vez que lo vea, apretó en paso y corro más rápido

Al llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar, y sus ojos estaban un poco nublosos por el esfuerzo sin mencionar que su respiración era errática y desigual, miro desesperada buscando un reloj y vio uno que decía dos y cuarentaicinco, comenzó a correr por el aeropuerto y en un ataque de nervio comenzó a gritar su nombre, ganándose las miradas de las personas y unos guardias que comenzaron a seguirla, pero ella les hizo caso omiso

En un lugar o muy lejos del aeropuerto Freddie miraba una foto de Sam en su celular, no se atrevía a llamarla y simplemente no se atrevía a hacer nada, pero una voz por los altavoces se escucho

-Disculpen las molestias pero por una anomalía los pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Inglaterra tienen que abordar ahora, repito los pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Inglaterra tienen que abordar ahora…- Freddie ya no escuchaba simplemente se paro y comenzó a caminar a su vuelo, pero cuando entregaba su boleto escucho un -_¡Freddiiiieee!- _solo lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar lentamente

A unos cuantos metro de ahí Sam vio una nuca que reconoció, era Freddie grito una vez más pero le no escuchaba así que corrió en su dirección hasta que llego a donde debía entregar un boleto pero al no tenerlo no podía pasar

-A un lado déjenme pasar- Sam seguía intentando pasar pero ya tres guardias le cogieron y la comenzaron a llevar lejos pero no dejaba de gritar su nombre

Sam veía por la ventana como Freddie ya iba a entrar al vuelo, así que con más fuerza y patadas, logro zafarse de los guardias y corrió a las ventanas el lugar en el cual comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras golpeaba el vidrio y en eso vio como Freddie se detuvo e iba a mirara en su dirección pero os guardias la cogieron y ella grito

-FREDDIE NO TE VAYAAAAAASS!- Freddie escucho esas palabras pero mientras desde su lugar buscaba la de donde vino la voz de Sam, simplemente no la encontró mira a las ventanas del aeropuerto y sintió algo pero al no ver a nadie solo dijo

-Adiós chicos, adiós madre, adiós Spencer, adiós Carly y adiós… Sam mi querido demonio…- las últimas palabras solo fueron un susurro que estaban adornado con lágrimas, mientras entraba al avión y trataba de pensar que ella estaría mejor con alguien más…

**Cha cha chaaannnn… bueno díganme si les gusto o no, o si quieren que la continue, simplemente el lector tiene la última palabra. Pero les digo una cosa "los reviews son como aire para los escritores no me dejen ahogar", bueno solo recite a un gran o gran escritora pero no me acuerdo quien era, me pareció una buena metáfora. Dejen reviews se admiten cualquier tipo de comentarios**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno amigos les voy a decir unas cosas de esta historia, la primera es que tengo varias ideas para continuar la historia y pues escogí dos para continuarla… un final bueno y uno malo. Empezare con el malo para que vean y con el bueno pues ese será otra historia aparte, espero que lo disfruten**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Carly entraba en el aeropuerto solo para ver como sacaban a su amiga del lugar de los pasajeros y la llevaban a donde suponía era seguridad, pero ahí noto que su amiga no era más que un mar de lágrimas y vio por la ventana como a lo lejos un avión se hacia cada vez más y más pequeño

_-No lo logro- _tragándose las inmensas ganas de llorar, caminó a donde llevaron a su amiga y cuando un guardia la vio le dijo

-Disculpe señorita no puede pas…- el guardia miro con un poco de pena pues Carly no había podido impedir que sus lágrimas salieran y débilmente dijo

-Estoy con ella- el guardia iba a gritar por tener una amiga así pero vio como la puerta de donde entro esa chica rubia se abrió y ella salió con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo

-Suéltenme… tengo que ir por él… Freddie no me dejes…- dos guardias la tenían mientras ella no se dejaba de mover, hasta que Sam se logro soltar y Carly la abrazo diciendo

-Basta Sam…- Sam simplemente se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como si de eso dependiera su vida. Carly la levanto se disculpo con los guardias y comenzó a hablar con los guardias mientras Sam tenia los ojos perdidos en ningún lugar en especial.

Sam miro un pequeño avión en el escritorio del sujeto que hablaba con Carly, ella solo se imaginaba estar con su Freddie y abrazarlo mientras le pedía perdón por abofetearlo… pero eso no sucedería

Cada segundo que pasaba Sam miraba el mismo avión y se imaginaba la última imagen que tenia de su amado, es decir, como Freddie entraba en ese avión y se alejaba de su vida.

* * *

Freddie sentado en su asiento de avión no podía dejar de ver al cielo y cada vez que lo hacia no podía evitar ver esa sonrisa de su demonio que más que la de un demonio para el era la de un ángel. Poco a poco su corazón se hacia más pequeño y las lágrimas traicioneras no paraban

Una azafata se acerco a Freddie y al ver en el estado que estaba dijo

-Se encuentra bien joven?- Freddie se seco las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien joven llámeme si necesita algo- Freddie asintió sin poder hacer nada más que seguir con esa tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro mientras solo cerraba los ojos para tratar de conseguir un momento de paz en el mundo de los sueños aunque por el humor que tenia era obvio que solo soñaría con cierta rubia

* * *

Carly y Sam regresaban a el departamento de Carly en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de Sam y uno que otro de la pelinegra. Ninguna de las dos creía que Freddie realmente se iría, siempre era como si algo siempre la ayudaba a salir de problemas, se perdieron en Tokio pero ganaron el concurso, casi pierden sus fan con los tecfoots ganaron mucho dinero, casi le censuran el show por lo pantalones "flojos" de Gibby terminaron con un gran show y más de el dinero que debían recaudar. Era siempre como si alguien siempre las ayudaba pero esta vez simplemente no lo lograron

Ambas llegaron al departamento de Carly y cuando entraron a pesar de que Spencer les ofreció comida Sam camino directamente al cuarto de Carly y se encerró como si fuera el suyo mientras Spencer no entendía hasta que su hermanita lo abrazo y lloro un poco para decir

-Freddie se fue a Inglaterra…- Spencer abrazo a su hermana y le dio el apoyo que necesitaba aunque sabia que Sam los necesitaba incluso más que su hermana

-Spencer me puedes hacer lugar en tu cuarto, creo que Sam necesita un poco de tiempo…-Spencer asintió y después de comer y "un poco" de televisión fueron a hacerle un lugar a Carly en el cuarto de Spencer pues la rubia necesitaba tiempo a solas

Mientras tanto Sam no podía creer que él no la haya escuchado _–si lo hizo pero tu no fuiste lo suficientemente rápida- _Sam se martirizaba ella misma con estos pensamiento y simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que su Freddie ahora ya no iba a estar con ella

No quiso comer cuando Carly a lamo pero eso no impidió a la pelinegra de entrar

-Sam por favor…- pero antes de que Carly dijera algo más Sam grito en llanto de nuevo

-NO DIGAS MAS CARLY!...- Sam conocía a su amiga y que iba a comenzar diciéndole que no era su culpa pero ella en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia, ella alejo a Feddie

-Sam no es tu culpa por favor eschu…- Sam se cayo sobre sus rodilla se sentía tan débil que dijo casi en susurro

-Como que no es mi culpa?...- mira a Carly con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cristalinas- YO LO GOLPEE Y LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA!

Carly solo la abrazo y la ayudo a acostarse en a cama para luego rendirse y cerrar sus parpados para ir a un lugar donde ella tal vez pueda ver a Freddie una vez más

* * *

Freddie llego a su destino cas sin notarlo que para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo trato de dormir todo el viaja y lo consiguió. Al bajar del avión vio como gente apurada corria de lado a lado o como familias iban o venia de vacaciones y al estar distraído una pequeña niña con un osito choco con sus equipaje y comenzó a sollozar así que Freddie se inclino y dijo

-Una niña tan bonita no debería estar llorando…- vio como la niña lo vio y Freddie vio el oso así que lo cogió y dijo- además tu amigo a qui presente no le gustaría verte que te hice llorar… me podría golpear

La niña rio por el comentario y una chica en su 26 años se hacerco y dijo

-Gracias joven espero que no le haya causado muchas molestias- Freddie negó con la cabeza y se despidió de la niña para mirar un rato los aviones, tal vez debió haber salido tan rápido llego, tal vez no debió quedarse viendo los aviones, pero sea lo que sea lo hizo y ahora nada podía cambiar

Por los altavoces se escucho un voz diciendo

-Por favor evacuen rodo el aeropuerto rápido! Repito evacuen el aeropuerto lo más rápido posible…- Freddie miro extraño pero al ver como la gente corría decidió hacer lo mismo pero de nuevo escucho una niñita llorar y la vio era la misma que conoció hace unos minutos pero al correr donde ella vio por la ventana y no podía creer lo que vio…

Un avión jumbo fuera de control con los motores encendidos descendía en dirección de impacto con el aeropuerto y Freddie solo tuvo tiempo par lanzar sus maletas coger a la niña en brazos y saltar con ella lo mas lejos que podía con el afán de protegerla aunque con su cuerpo

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando el inminente impacto dio a la sala de espera dejándola casi destruida y con un Freddie con un cuerpo mas que destrozado pero aun consiente y con la niña en sus brazos la misma que parecía tener solo unos rasguños. Freddie sabia que si el avión no exploto era cuestión de tiempo pues el combustible de avión es uno de los más inflamables que hay, así que trato de moverse pero miro su pierna y simplemente no la sentía

De repente en su brazo un dolor infernal apareció y un ardor en el pecho que se tornaba carmesí, sabia que no tendría la fuerza para salir de ahí pero esa niña aun tenía salvación. La sacudió y ella lentamente abrió sus ojos para verlo con horror e iba a gritar pero Freddie le dijo

-Vamos tu puedes salir aquí…- la niña dijo temblando

-Tengo miedo…- Freedie la abrazo y le dijo

-Como te llamas?- la niña dijo un nombre que Freddie nunca pensó oír en un largo tiempo

-Samantha…- Freddie sonrió y dijo

-Yo conocía a una Samantha y si tú eres como ella se que eres fuerte puedes hacerlo tu familia te espera ve…- la niña lentamente se levanto y antes de irse lomiro y dijo

-Y tu como te llamas?- Freddie se apoyo contra la pared y dijo

-Fredward pero dime Freddie…- la niña cogió su mano y dijo

-Vamos hay que salir- Freddie sabía que la niña no se iria si él asi que le dijo

-Ve tú primera…- haciendo un esfuerzo grande se levanto apoyándose en la pared- yo buscare a mi amiga y saldré después

La niña creyendo en sus palabra corrió a la salida y Freddie nuevamente se desplomo mientras que miraba como las chispas saltaban de n lado a oro hasta que mirp como el combustible por fin se hacia visible en el piso

_-Al menos ella se salvo- _ Freddie cerro los ojos y espero a que se escuchara lo que seria lo último en su vida…

* * *

Ya de noche en el apartamento de los Shay, Sam no dejaba de llorar en sueños hasta que sintió algo calid que secaba sus lágrimas y al tratar de abrir los ojos pesadamente vio una figura casi borrosa de su amado quien le dijo

_-Te amo Sam- _lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Sam y respondió

-Yo también te amo Freddie…- Freddie sonrió y Sam cerro sus pesados ojos par ver por última vez a su amado

A la mañana siguiente Sam se despertó sin saber si eso fue un sueño o que cosa hasta que bajo a la sala de estar y vio como Carly no paraba de llorar frente al televisor en incluso Spencer tenía lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que la señora Benson parecía haber visto un fantasma pero lo que vio en la tele la destruyo por completo

"… _y hasta ahora no se puede cuanta ha sido la magnitud de los daños ocasionados en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra cuando al parecer u avión jumbo perdió el control de sus motores y estallaron impactando con el aeropuerto… " _

Sam no escuchaba más y solo miraba las imágenes del aeropuerto totalmente destruido y cuando miro a Carly y a todos comprendió

Ese era el aeropuerto donde Freddie estaba, lo de ayer no fue un sueño él se fue a despedir de ella,… Freddie estaba muerto y ya no volveria a su vida

-FREEEEEEDDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEE E!...

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn…**

**Bueno se que alguno me querrán matar por ese final pero como les dije voy a hacer otra historia con otro final donde Freddie no muera pero no esperen que la continue muy pronto…. **

**Como ya saben dejen un review si les gusto siéntanse libre de criticar**

**Nos vemos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno perdón por no haber publicado nada en meses pero con pruebas estoy hasta las ·$"·$"!"$& perdón pero ahora si aquí va el capitulo de hoy como veo que si les gusto esta historia y algunas personas pidieron final bueno pues aquí les va**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Freddie no dejaba de pensar en la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que le dio su primer beso. Esa misma chica que lo había humillado desde que tiene memoria esa misma chica que robo su corazón, esa misma chica que lo rompió

_-Maldita sea Benson deja de pensar así vas a Inglaterra… es un nuevo comienzo- _una azafata se acerco y hablo un momento con Freddie pero este corrigió su expresión de tristeza y puso una cálida sonrisa que por un momento creyó ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la azafata y esta le dijo

-Disculpa tu eres de iCarly verdad?- Freddie sonrió y asintió mientras ella le dijo

-Si no fuera mucha molestia me tome una foto contigo- Freddie se sorprendió ante la petición de la chica y le dijo

-Bueno…- la chica se puso de lado de Freddie y le dio un pequeño beso e la mejilla para luego decir mirando su cámara

-Perfecto…- Freddie no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden y dijo

-Por qué…?- la chica dijo

-Perdón por eso ero fue inevitable por favor no le digas a Sam porque si es como dicen no quiero terminar en un hospital- Freddie sonrió ante ese pensamiento pero luego recordó lo que había pasado

La azafata vio su expresión y nuevamente hablo pero esta vez con un poco de comprensión en su voz

-Lo lamento no quería tocar ningún tema personal- Freddie negó con la cabeza y dijo

-No hay problema-

El resto del viaje no paso de ser un viaje normal para muchas personas e incluso Freddie llego al punto de aburrirse y quedarse completamente dormido con una rubia en sus pensamientos

* * *

A pesar de que Sam y Carly llegaron al aeropuerto no lograron su cometido y regresaban a casa simplemente con las manos vacías, los corazones rotos y con unos ojos cristalinos que parecían que iban a estallar en lágrimas en cualquier momento, y cierta morena lo estaba pero su amiga trataba de mantenerse fuerte sin importar nada

Ambas amigas guardaban silencio sabiendo que cualquier palabra no tendría sentido, pues nada de lo que dijeran haría que Freddie regresara o que el tiempo retrocediera para llegar a tiempo al avión y si es posible sacara a patadas a Freddie de ahí

Cuando llegaron a casa ambas en silencio se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad pero al final Sam dijo

-Me voy a casa- Carly iba a replicar pero pensó que estaría mejor que pasara un momento solo

-Vete con cuidado- Sam solo alzo la mano en señal de que la escucho y comenzó su caminata hacia su casa

Pero cada paso que daba se desmoronaba un poco más, cada paso que daba le arrancaba un poco de su fuerza y la acercaba más a un llanto incesante. Para cuando llego a su casa afuera lo esperaba mmmmm… la verdad es que en ese momento no le importaba ni el nombre de ese tipo por el que rechazo a Freddie

_-Fui tan tonta-_pensaba mientras paso de largo sin ni siquiera saludarlo y dar un portazo en su cara y escuchar un

-MI NARIZ!- pero una vez más mando todo al carajo y fue a su cuarto para solo entrar y dejarse caer mientras las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a salir, pero no lo hacían solas sino que también unos sollozos que tenían palabras casi inaudibles pero al fin y al cabo eran palabras, o más bien, era un nombre

-Freddie…- sus sollozos seguían y a alguien le parecía que más que nunca la necesitaba

-No creo que sea el momento indicado pero la Sam que yo conozco no llora…- Sam la vio y quería que se la coma el diablo pues ahí estaba ella- y menos por un chico

-Melanie…-

* * *

Freddie había legado al aeropuerto del que de ahora en adelante seria su ciudad y la verdad es que en comparación de toda la gente el caminaba amenamente pero tratando de ubicarse rápido con su mapa

Al salir de ahí trato de caminar al el que ahora seria su facultad pues según veía no estaba lejos y mientras caminaba miraba que tan diferente era esta ciudad en comparación de Settle, cuando ya estaba casi por entra a los dormitorios de la facultad donde estudiaría vio que no muy lejos de ahí en un puesto de frutas una niña de no más de 11 soportaba como un señor le reclamaba algo así que decidió acercarse y escucho

-… es más ahora me lo comeré… - Freddie vio como ese señor se alejo con una manzana y la niña se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas y Freddie se acerco y le dijo

-A Cuanto están las manzanas?- la niña lo miro y dijo

-A 25 centavos señor…- Freddie sonrió y le dio un dólar para solo coger dos de esas- sabes niña si están un poco caras

La niña agacho la cabeza y dijo

-Lo siento señor pero… yo… ten-go-o…que-e-e…- en eso un llanto se escucho. Freddie no tenia ni idea de donde venia ese llanto y vio como la niña tenia una colchita **(nota: mantita)** con lo que al perecer era un bebe, el mismo que se calmo al sentir el tacto de lo que supuso era su hermana

Despues de que la niña calmara a ese pequeño bebe Freddie comprendió un poco y dijo suavemente

-Es tu hermanito?- la niña asintió y cuando le iba a dar el vuelto Freddie dijo

-Quédatelo- la niña iba replicar pero Freddie le dijo- no es tuyo… cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Joseline señor y si ella es mi hermanita…- Freddie la despeino suavemente en forma de cariño y le dijo

-Soy Freddie si necesitas mi ayuda me lo dices- la niña lo miro con ojos de esperanza y Freddie señalo a las facultades- Voy a vivir ahí desde ahora no dudes en pedir mi ayuda

Freddie hablo un poco más con esa niña y se despidió para dirigirse a su facultad mientras por un momento su mente ya no solo pensaba en su rubia sino que también en el valor de esa niñita para poder trabajar mientras cuida a su hermanita

* * *

Sam no sabia que hacer su hermana estaba en casa y lo peor de todo era que la había visto llorar; así que solo se seco las lágrimas y dijo

-Que haces tú aquí?- Melanie normalmente solo la dejaría sola pero al ver a du hermana en ese estado dijo

-Y que haces tu?- Sam no sabia que decir y Melanie siguió- so no mal recuerdo Sam Pucket no llora y menos por un chico en especial cuando ese chico es Freddie

Sam se rompió en llanto de nuevo así que Melanie la abrazo y le dijo

-Que paso hermanita?...

**Perdon por que esta corto pero como dije con pruebas hasta la cabeza y la inspiración no me llega perdón de nuevo y ya saben si les gusto dejen reviews**

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
